A Moment
by Redmage2
Summary: Sasuke feels like the world is laughing at him. And judging from the day he's having? It probably is.
1. Sasuke's Bad Day

Disclaimer: Do I hafta?  
  
A/N: This takes place before even the Haku arc, because I actually care about consistency. Yes, it's weird. Keep reading and maybe you'll get it. Maybe not. I have a strange sense of humor, and this really proves it.

A Moment

Why the hell did he keep doing this to himself? He would show up fifteen minutes early, and be the only one there for a while. Blessed silence. Then she would show up, and annoy the hell out of him with her nervous little sidelong glances that she didn't think he noticed. Although it was getting better. At least she didn't ask him if he wanted to go on a date with her every day any more. Then the moron would show, about five minutes after their supposed meeting time, managing to look sleepy and disgustingly cheerful at the same time. Then, anywhere from a half an hour to three hours later, their sensei would finally grace them with his presence. What a fine model for behavior he was. Sasuke wondered again why he had ever decided to become a teacher before coming to the same conclusion that he always did: it wasn't worth his time to think about it.  
  
Sasuke frowned. Something felt...off. Although he had kept his gaze focused on his feet for the entire walk to avoid conversation, he was still paying attention to his surroundings. Sasuke looked up at the bridge that was team seven's usual meeting place...and froze in shock.  
  
He wasn't the first person at the bridge. He wasn't even the second person. Sakura had apparently arrived before him this morning...and so had Kakashi. But that wasn't what had caused his eyes to open wide and his mouth to drop open.  
  
Kakashi and Sakura were having what could only be described as 'a moment.'  
  
He was sitting on the ground with his legs stretched straight out and his back up against one of the supports for the railing. Sakura had her legs tucked up to her chin and was sitting on one of Kakashi's knees.  
  
Sasuke blinked, hoping to dispel the vision in front of him. No. It was still there. Sakura was still sitting in Kakashi's lap. She was still giggling and talking animatedly to Kakashi. She was still...she had just...she had just reached up and run her fingers through his hair.  
  
Sasuke cursed under his breath and wished that he had already developed the ability to use the devastating ability of his bloodline. Because this had to be genjutsu. Because Kakashi would never let Sakura sit on his lap, or touch his hair, or...or gently move his own fingers through Sakura's hair in return, and give her a smile from behind his facemask that even Sasuke could tell was genuine.  
  
Sasuke realized how ridiculous the entire image was. There was no way any of this was real. In fact, if Naruto wasn't so inept, Sasuke would have said that this was the exact sort of thing the idiot would try if he learned how to perform a genjutsu. Sasuke told himself firmly that Kakashi and Sakura were not sitting on the bridge having an intimate conversation, and that Naruto was most likely sitting in the bushes just behind the slope of the hill laughing his ass off at Sasuke's expense. He opened his eyes.  
  
They were still there.  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, then shut it. What the hell was he supposed to say? He was turning around to go home when his shoulder was jarred hard from behind.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, you bastard! Watch where you're going! Why are you leaving?" Naruto's loud voice cried out as Sasuke winced.  
  
"Keep it down, moron. I'm going back home. There's no way I'm staying around just to watch that," Sasuke growled in a much quieter voice.  
  
"Huh? What?" Naruto jumped up and down to look over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked slightly. It should be amusing to see the idiot's reaction to the little scene down on the bridge.  
  
Sasuke was shocked again as the normally loud blonde simply scrunched up his nose and said, "Oh, that again?" And started to walk down to the bridge, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and asked calmly, "What do you mean, again?"  
  
"Oh, I was at the ramen place last night and I saw them in there," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "She was sitting on his lap, and he was feeding her. It was kinda gross."  
  
Sasuke began to wonder if the entire world had gone insane. He also began to wonder if he would be staring at people in shock for the rest of the day. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so out of control of himself, after...  
  
He turned his head sharply to one side to discontinue that line of thought. Then he looked hard at Naruto. "And you didn't find anything wrong with that," he stated tonelessly. Naruto was stupid, but he was most certainly not that dumb. "And Sakura doesn't even like ramen," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Naruto looked back at the bridge. "Well," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "it is a little weird."  
  
Sasuke almost sighed with relief, until Naruto continued.  
  
"I mean, what if they get in a fight or something? I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of that! Sakura-chan's scary when she gets mad!"  
  
Sasuke's mouth fell open just the slightest bit, then he snapped it shut. He quickly pulled his restraining hand off Naruto's shoulder, turned back to the village, and started walking away. He could feel Naruto's questioning gaze on his back. "You're all insane," he stated, and kept walking, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets, looking completely unaffected by the situation.  
  
Until he walked straight into the side of a nearby house.  
  
He shot a glare over his shoulder at the oblivious couple and the wildly laughing Naruto before shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and walking away again. This time, he kept his gaze on the path in front of him.

A/N 2: Wow, Sasuke's having a really bad day! It was hard trying to keep him in character, but I think I managed. And by now, you're probably thinking that Sasuke was in character, but no one else was. Well, that's pretty true. That's why this is not a one-shot.   
  
This idea came to me because for some reason, the phrase "Kakashi and Sakura were having what could only be described as 'a moment.'" popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Which is why I'm writing this instead of studying for my linguistics final.  
  
Do you think I took too long in the middle there, dragging out Sasuke's reaction? I'm trying to decide... 


	2. It was fun

Naruto quietly (for him anyway) watched Sasuke walk out of sight. The second his teammate was gone, Naruto started laughing loudly as he turned and ran down toward the bridge. "Didja see? Didja see? That was priceless!"  
  
Sakura stood up from her position on Kakashi's knee, her expression flickering between a frown and a grin as big as Naruto's. "I still think that was unnecessary, sensei." The frown won out as she looked down at their sensei, who merely blinked up at her once, then stretched.  
  
"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted almost straight into her ear. "Is it true that you don't like ramen?"  
  
Sakura blinked and nodded, slowly lowering her fist instead of slamming it into Naruto's skull. He looked as if his only friend had died. Then he brightened. "That's ok! I'll teach you to like it! And if you don't, then there's more for me!"  
  
"Naruto," Sakura said loudly to claim his attention. "How did you know that I didn't like ramen?"  
  
Naruto pouted. "Sasuke said so, but I didn't believe him,"  
  
Sakura's face immediately lit up. She grinned widely and gave Naruto an impromptu hug before practically dancing off the bridge toward the village with stars in her eyes.  
  
Naruto stood, dazed, for a moment, then looked down at his sensei, who was still sitting on the bridge, now with his eyes closed. Naruto kicked him lightly. "Oi, oi! What was that, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
Without moving his head, Kakashi responded lightly, "That was why this was a good plan. Everybody wins." He opened his eye to see Naruto looking at him with his head cocked to the side and his eyes scrunched shut in contemplation. With a sigh, he continued.  
  
"You wanted to see Sasuke make a fool of himself," Kakashi paused to see Naruto nod vigorously, a wide grin back on his face. "Sakura wanted Sasuke to notice her." Naruto drooped, and slid into a cross-legged position in the middle of the bridge.  
  
"You didn't say anything about that, Kakashi-sensei!" the boy whined.  
  
Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement. "I know."  
  
"That's not fair!" Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at his sensei, who simply glanced back at him before pulling out his book. "Hey! Hey! What are you just sitting there for? I thought we had a mission!"  
  
Without looking up, the jounin responded, "Teamwork is rather difficult in this situation."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto looked confused again, before coming to a realization. "Oh, you mean 'cause we pissed off Sasuke! Well, he deserved it."  
  
Kakashi sighed. "Naruto...you have no team."  
  
Naruto looked quickly from side-to-side. "Oh. But we still have a mission?" When Kakashi nodded, Naruto excitedly cried out, "I'll do it myself! I'm a great ninja! I can do whatever it takes!"  
  
Kakashi flipped a page in his book. Naruto glared, a vein popping on his forehead.  
  
Two minutes later, the boy gave up and sat down next to Kakashi, facing the river, with his feet dangling over the edge of the bridge. He sighed.  
  
Another minute passed slowly before Naruto opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Kakashi's voice. "We're waiting for them to come back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Naruto fidgeted for a couple of minutes, then started trying to discreetly peek over Kakashi's shoulder to see what exactly was in that book of his. Kakashi managed to shift his position ever-so-slightly each time, keeping his book just out of view.  
  
Sakura came wandering back about five minutes later, still looking happily dazed, but much more coherent. She sat down next to Naruto and started humming a love song under her breath. Naruto began alternating between glaring at Sakura, trying to look at the book, and looking back at Sakura, this time with pleading puppy-dog eyes. Sakura remained oblivious.  
  
A full half an hour later, Sasuke came over the hill and glared at them. Sakura looked up joyfully, and Naruto jumped up from his seat with an accusing glare. Sasuke didn't move.  
  
"I hate you all," he stated flatly before turning around to stalk back to town.  
  
Sakura's happy expression crumbled, and Naruto gave an indignant shout and started to race after him. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at Kakashi, who was still engrossed in his book.  
  
"Sensei, you said that everybody won. Why did you do it?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
Kakashi looked up to see all three of his students watching him. Inwardly, he went over his reasons. 'Naruto got to see Sasuke look like an idiot. Sakura got to see that Sasuke really did notice her. Sasuke got shocked out of that serious world of his for a second. But most importantly...'  
  
He gave one of his grins. "It was fun."  
  
A/N 2: This chapter didn't flow as smoothly from my head to the computer as the first one did, and I don't think I got Kakashi down well, especially in the middle. It's far too hard to figure that man out! Of course, part of the reason I couldn't get him right may have been because he probably wouldn't have come up with any sort of plan to do that, and I doubt Sakura would have gone along with it if he had, unless they drugged her. Actually, that would explain a lot. Anyway, I think I got Naruto and Sasuke down. Hopefully this worked.  
  
This time, I think I am done. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
